The Link and King Show
The Link and King Show is a YouTube Poop series created by bmalone05. The show basically parodies sitcoms, hence the added laugh track to simulate a live audience. As the title says, it stars Link and King Harkanian aka the King, and a variety of other YouTube Poop characters. List of Episodes: ''Episode 1: Pilot'' *Link steals the King's HDTV. Starring your favorite YouTube Poop characters. *Watch Episode ''Episode 2: Maniac Toaster'' *The King decided to rent The Brave Little Toaster which was a toaster and he was trying to kill him. *Watch Episode ''Episode 3: Gone Camping'' *Link And Zelda persuade the King to go on a camping a trip, but things turn out for the worst. *Watch Episode ''Episode 4: Bad Dawg'' *After realizing that his chances are very slim with Zelda, Link decides to get a so called Faithful companion to relieve his emotions. *Watch Episode ''Episode 5: Bizarro'' *Link and the gang are held hostage by a group of imposers known as the Bizarros. *Watch Episode ''Episode 6: Captain King'' *After watching The Mask out of boredom, the King decides to become a Superhero with the use of the Triforce of Power. *''Watch Episode'' ''Episode 7: Lil Bro'' *Link's mother asks him to babysit Toon Link his younger brother for the day, which doesn't go very well. *Watch Episode ''Episode 8: The Polter-Link'' *The King digs up the infamous Majora's Mask that unleashes a curse on the castle, reviving ghost, the dead from their graves and. Angry Birds. Can Link, the King and Zelda survive this hell hole? *Watch Episode ''Episode 9: Gone Cruising *Link and the gang take a cruise vacation through the Windwaker Islands. However, things may turn out for the worst. Will they enjoy their cruise in one peace? *Watch Episode ''Episode 10: Gone Cruisin Part 2 (series finale) *Brave little toaster has taken control of the cruise ship, and taken Link and Zelda hostage. Be prepared... *Watch Episode List of Characters: Main Characters: *Link *King Harkinian *Zelda *Impa *Ganon *Weegee *Kitty (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs go to Heaven) Other Characters: *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Old Fart (Equinox) *Drake David (Equinox) *Gwonam *Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) *Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster) *Chanticleer (Rock-a-Doodle) *The King´s mom *Winnie the Pooh *Morshu *Ruby the X-Rated Parrot *Merchant (Resident Evil 4) *Baloo (Talespin/Jungle Book) *Bizarro Link (from Animated Series) *Bizarro King (from Animated Series) *Bizarro Zelda (from Animated Series) *Bizarro Ganon (from Animated Series) *Bizarro Charlie aka Fritz the Rapping Dog (Titanic the Animated Movie) *Bizarro Fievel aka Top Connors (The Legend of Titanic) *King Gator (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Toon Link *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones *Wilbur *Huey Freeman (The Boondocks) *Quincy Jones (The Boondocks) *Scooby-Doo *Brian Griffin *Itchy (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Majora´s Mask *Happy Mask Salesman *Angry Birds *Moon (Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) *Eyeore (Winnie The Pooh) *Elizabeth (The Legend of Titanic) *Homer Simpson *Elmer Fudd *Bugs Bunny *Batman *Bane (The Dark Knight Rises) *Gumball Watterson *Milo (Fish Hooks) *Snopp Dogg *Littlefoot *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Obama *Rocko *Olivia *Eddy *Morshu *Fari Trivia * The castle exterior shots used on the show are Bodiam Castle for the King's house, and St. Mawes Castle for Link's house. Category:Youtube Poop Series Category:The Link and King Show